


A Brief Moment

by littlemeafairy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, skyelincoln, static quake - Freeform, the power couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemeafairy/pseuds/littlemeafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lincoln and Daisy on a mission, Daisy gets hurt and is in critical condition and Lincoln has flash backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savour every moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it thank you. its purely about the power couple staticquake.

"Wheels up in five"...

"Coulso... I mean sir have you seen Lincoln" Daisy said with a confusing tone. 

"No" he replied, "relax I’m right here" Daisy turns her head "Lincoln where were you i was in training and I came out I couldn't find you?" Daisy stared at him, he hesitated.

“I'll tell you on the Quinjet okay"  
\----------------------  
(40 minutes into the journey, 10 minutes Left) 

"why didn't you tell me what you were doing, you know im not very good at surprises? She said trying not to alert the others. 

"It doesn't matter okay... Now please just leave it" Lincoln whispered trying not cause anything.

"NO" Daisy shouts with anger not meaning to, the other turn around causing Coulson to come over.

"Are you two gonna be alright to work together on the mission?" Coulson stares at the pair waiting for a response

"err" Daisy cuts lincoln off "yes sir we are fine" Lincoln looks at Daisy for a response in her face but nothing she is still staring at the ground.

May shouts "2 MINUTES OUT"

"Right everyone team one which is fits, me, may and hunter will go in on the south side of the Hydra building, team 2 which is lincoln and Daisy will go in on the north do not act until we call you ok because your back up. Bobbi will be waiting to provide air support in case it goes south. The mission is clear get the prisoners get out then bomb the felicity right everyone clear? Lets go" Coulson ends the mission brief leading team 1 out into building.

Leaving Daisy and Lincoln entering the north side... 

"You ready" Lincoln whispers she nods putting her feelings to aside but something about this mission didn't feel right, as Lincoln leads the way they immediately come under fire, Daisy grabs Lincoln wrists pulling him into cover...

Lincolns lands on Daisy as they break there fall and they both stare at each for a minute or two, but then lincoln gets up off her.

"...Team 1 this is Team 2 come in we have been ambushed and need back up come in..." Lincoln says into his radio but suddenly the shots have stopped and it silent  
"I’ve got a bad feeling about this" Daisy says ready to use her powers, "lets check it out okay?" Lincoln inserts, I'll take the right side you take the left" she says to Lincoln  
"Okay" Lincoln moves quietly to the left but he feels a tug on his hand "be careful out there okay?" Daisy says as she looks concerned he nods as they both continue.  
\----------------------------  
Lincoln couldn't help but think why Coulson or anyone didn’t reply, there is something really fishy about this mission and Lincoln still didn’t trust shield completely leading him to think is there something more to it.  
There was still no movement or sound but then Daisy over hears something "leave the more powerful one over there okay ward world be interested in her take out the one on the left" She froze and whispered "Lincoln" as she rushed over to him running as fast she could. 

"LINCOLN WATCH OUT" Daisy managed to get the words out before hitting the ground.  
"DAISY NO" Lincoln shouted as he heared shots pick back up again, lincoln was in shock and adrenaline tuck over, firing out electric shots to the Hydra agents whilist running over to now on the ground blacked out Daisy. 

He grabs Daisy frantically and moves her to cover, "AGENT DOWN I REPEAT AGENT DOWN I NEED BACK NOW!!" Lincoln shouting whilist holding on to Daisy tightly and trying to stop the bleeding,he could see she was slowly blacking out "NO DAISY DONT THIS you can make it through just look at me LOOK AT ME" he constantly yells to her no reply  
Coulson replies on the radio "lincoln where are you we have the prisoners and are ready to lift off" Lincoln didn't think about the fact he didn't get the message before and shouts down the radio "DAISY IS DOWN WE NEED BACK UP IVE MANAGED TO STOP THE BLEEDING BUT SHE IS JUST HOLDING ON please help im in the north corner and Daisy needs medical attention immediately we under fire".

"ON ARE WAY" Coulson immediately replies, he didn't trust Coulson much but once thing for sure he cared about Daisy who was like a daughter to him and Lincoln as ways thought the reason why Coulson doesn't like was because of the fact he's dating Daisy.  
\----------------------------------  
About twenty agents burst through the door with them is Bobbi, hunter, may, fits and Simmons with Coulson in front  
"LINCOLN COME ON" Coulson shouts with a worrying face, he picks up Daisy and runs to Quinjet putting Daisy on a bed and kept saying "hold on were almost home" ________________________________________  
Everyone was boarded and Bobbi had blow up the place with the air support and Coulson came up to lincoln trying to cheer him up but he couldnt seeing Daisy lifeless body made him have flashbacks of all the memories they have together making lincoln even more worried and blaming himself for being so distance  
________________________________________  
As Simmons and some other doctor wheel Daisy out Coulson puts a hand on lincolns shoulder lincoln turned to see tears in his eyes "its not your fault" Coulson says to lincoln as he walks off  
Lincoln just wanted to scream it was all happping so fast he couldn't help but think why did she run out of her cover...  
\------------------------------------  
Lincoln was walking down the hall we he and Daisy snuck out and drank all the scotch from Coulson's office and went back to his room. Lincoln pushed his door open to reveal a lifeless room normally Daisy would be there but without her its just too quite, he had a shower and got into bed but he couldn't sleep he was worried sick for Daisy and just started to think about all the moments they have spent together like when it was he first couple of days at after life and he took her to the edge of after life to help with her gift, this was the happier time a afterlife before shield got involved but sometimes he couldn't help but think if shield never of got involved his life would of been a lie and he never would be here with daisy.  
He is so deeply in thought he started to think about what happened on the hellicarrier when he hurt Daisy with hid powers that was one of the reason he was on the run for so long because he hurt he and didn't forgive himself.

*A sharp knock at the door*  
(Lincoln looked up, it was Hunter)

"Hey" hunter paused and then continued "how are you doing?"  
"How do you think im doing Daisy is in surgery hanging on for life and im just hoplessly sitting here-" Lincoln stopped himself before he could say anymore and just put his head in his hands.  
hunter sat in the chair near Lincoln's bed, hunter hasn't really talked to Lincoln much in the past just silent nods as they walk past each other in the hall. he's a nice guy but hot headed and usually tends to act then think about his actions."what's on your min-" he hadn't finished saying his sentence when Lincoln came out and said  
"I don't know how I'll go on with out her" Hunter looked at Lincoln worried but couldn't think of what to say.  
"well she is almost done with surgery but it will be about another 20 minutes-" Lincoln rushed out the room before he could finish saying something else. 

He turned and round the corner to go and wait for her to come out but there she was all in piece sleeping in the recovery, he wanted to run up to her and start kissing her but she had just got a bullet removed out her side so he decided he wait be her bedside until she walks up


	2. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln catches daisy out of her recovery bed and she is being stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter to a brief moment so if you haven't already go and read that one before reading this. Hope you like sorry its a bit short.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy awakes to see a sleeping Lincoln next to her in a chair by her bed side, he looks so tired. she was relieved that he had got out unharmed but when she went to reach for his hand to wake him up she looked at her right side (which had a massive bandage on it.) daisy was so lost in thought she didn't notice Lincoln staring at her.

"Hey" she mumbled under her breath quietly.

"Thank god your okay I was so worried" Lincoln said relieved and didn't notice he was still staring at her, 

"if you stare any longer your eyes will fall out or the saying goes something like that" Daisy giggled 

"sorry I'm just relieved you are okay I thought I of you for a second or two there" he immediately replied

"I'm fine don't worry about me okay?, really I'm fine" she said kidding herself she was always a terrible liar when it comes to keeping something from her friends

(Lincoln pulls his chair closer to Daisy bedside making her begin to blush)  
"i know you say your fine but - (placing his hand on hers intertwining their fingers together) I'm here if you need to talk" e says with his grin she knows and loves 

(Daisy smiles softly)  
"i know and I will but I think I need some more rest"

(Lincoln gets the clue and nods his head standing up to go and kiss her on the fore head but daisy pulls his head down to her lips and kisses him, the kiss was passionate and a sense of please stay leaving Both of them a bit out of breath. Lincoln pulls back and smiles)  
"Now rest" he says still a bit out of breath, which leads Daisy to laugh and remind her of the time at after-life when Lincoln was her transitioner.

"your such a doctor" she laughing still which was still hurting her side

"get some sleep and stay n that bed I know what your like" Lincoln grinned as he closed the door leaving daisy to rest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning daisy had got up out of her recovery bed even though she was aloud to and had to rest, it was early around four in the morning and she was walking around the lifeless base and some how managed to find herself outside of Lincoln's door.  
Daisy debated whether or not to wake him up by knocking on the door after all he is a really light sleeper she stood there for about a few minutes but she decided it was best to leave him to sleep so she went next door to her bedroom (Coulson had been against Lincoln being next door to her because he knows that they are in some kind of relationship but since it was the last bunk free he had no choice).

She walked in to a quiet and empty bunk, she didn't really fill it with anything because she doesn't have loads of belongings apart from the hula girl Jemma salvaged from the bus before it blew up. It almost didn't seem right Lincoln not being there because most nights they would sneak into each others room when Coulson Is asleep Daisy was so lost in though she some how managed to trip over the rug on her floor leading her landing on her but which literally made her want to scream with pain but she didn't want to make anymore sound because she most likely has woke up Lincoln.  
Then as she thought Lincoln appeared at her door, realising Daisy was on the floor and helped her up to the edge of her bed.

"what are you doing out of bed?" he asked

Daisy nervously smiled almost like a child when they have done something wrong "well... err I couldn't sleep so and it was killing me being in that room I always hated it and plus it was too quiet so here we are" daisy darted out her speech so fast. Lincoln sits next to her on her bed sealing the space between their hips.

"Do you want me to stay" Lincoln suggested running his hand through his sandy hair which was sticking up from him sleeping, daisy nodded and moved near the wall to her side of the bed and Lincoln closing the door and tuning the lights off, getting In next to her. Before drifting off to sleep Daisy some how managed not notice he wasn't wearing a t-shirt smiling she fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lincoln awoke, Daisy was still asleep and she had some how managed to wrap her leg around his and wrap her arm are his chest he laughed to himself at the sight, he new he should wake her up after all they really overslept I was twelve noon he started to stroke her soft brown hair and whispered "Daisy come on its time to get up" her eyes started to twitch. Lincoln got out of the bed pulling the covers of her and on to the floor causing her to through a pillow at him in retaliation.  
"come on we need to get up I got training with May nd you've got to start rehab" Lincoln said still holding the pillow in his hands, She finally opened her eyes and the got up and sat on the edge of the bed still cold.

"why cant I just sleep some more" Daisy looked straight at him, which made it clear she wasn't a morning person. Lincoln came over and pulled her up  
"Look I know you don't want to get up but its our job we have to okay" he was saying cuddling her and kissed her on top of the head "ill go and get Simmons to come and check up on you" he kissed her on the check and the went out the door.

Simmons and Lincoln walked through chatting and some in the space of 1 minute daisy had got back into bed with the covers over her  
"Your on your own" Lincoln looked at Simmons and walked out of the door but stopping to wave at daisy goodbye and carried on out the door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lincoln turned round the corner to May standing in the training staring down at her watch, she looked angry. Lincoln went to go and apologise but may said  
"Your Late not a good start Mr Campbell" 

Hes done it know not making a good impression by the whole Andrew thing when he attacked lash/Andrew but this has just made it ten times worst " I'm sorry I was taking care of Dais-" she cut him off reminding him of something daisy would do.

"Lets start" may responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. sorry its sort of short I'm going to a longer chapter 3 thank you.


	3. Time waits for no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a month has passed and Lincoln has started to go on more missions leaving little time for Daisy and him, Daisy has is half way of rehab but will the little they have together be enough.

About a month has passed since Lincoln had started training, it was going well so far and May has stopped giving him the hate stare now but Lincoln is always doing something or going on a mission he and daisy rarely see each other but when they do they make up for it. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"May have you seen Lincoln he was suppose to meet me a hour a go" 

"Oh sorry I was suppose to tell you (she paused briefly) he went on a mission something came up" may looked up at her to see her reaction, Daisy looked to floor disappointingly and walked to the door to her room. on her way there she was thinking about the fact she never really sees him as much and it was hurting her, she arrived at her door and walked in there was a note on her bed. As she walked over to her bed she could see that it was from Lincoln from his hand writing she open it so fast and her almost stopped for a second it red - 

'Daisy, meet me in the training room at 11 tonight' 

she wanted to jump with joy and do a happy dance but the she realized what time it was and she was running late, she had been having weekly meetings with Dr Garner but ever since the whole lash thing coulson had been trying his best to find a good therapist but its not been good so Coulson just let daisy vent out by just doing more training for rehab. 

"hey there she is" Mack shouted at Daisy to stop 

"hey (daisy was walking up to Mack) how you doing?" she looked at Mack seeing he wanted to say something

"err i'm good... (he paused) i miss my own partner" he blurted out 

"awe big strong Mack is missing me" she laughed 

"shut up anyways coulson how long left do you have on rehab because Hunter is driving me crazy" 

"about another 2 weeks but it will go by soon" daisy smiled and carried on walking to the training room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

daisy head backs to have a shower after taking her anger out on a boxing bag for about 2 or 3 hours. she hadn't realized what time it was by the time she came out it was 5 past 11 she was late, Dasiy jumped into action she got ready so fast and literally ran down the hall. She reached the door and Lincoln was staring out the window lost in thought.

"...Hey" she said softly, he looked up and grinned 

"hey" Lincoln walked over and gave her a unexpected kiss 

"what was that for" daisy smiled at lincoln looking into his eyes,

"i just missed you it feels like forever the last time we've seen each other" he replied at then moved out the way to show a pick nick near the widow daisy face lit up and she started to blush he tuck daisy's hand and lead her too the pick near the window he was about to sit down but he turned round and gave him a big long hug and whispered "I missed you to"

\-------------------------------------------

Lincoln was cleaning up the pick-nick to destroy any evidence of them being in there, Daisy went to the bath room quickly so he could help when she came out Lincoln was looking at the ground. 

"what happens today you seem a bit quiet you can tell"

She was stud in the door way waiting for a response he did nothing for a couple of minutes daisy was patient but then he turned to face her and walked over faster and kissed her passionately and pulled back "i don't want to talk" and carried on kissing her, Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and the picked her up and walked to his room still staring at her intensely. 

He place her on the bed and she laid back, he started to kiss her neck passionately she moaned and the rest of the night was history.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy woke up to no one next to her, Lincoln wasn't there she thought he may be in the shower but she couldn't hear it on but then she saw a note next to her in Lincoln's hand writing saying come to the kitchen she got up and got a clean shirt on and some sweatpants.

On her way down to the kitchen she noticed everyone she past was smirking at her and she didn't know why she thought it was just her so she continued down the hall as she arrived in the kitchen Lincoln was behind the counter cooking, he didn't notice she came in.

"Watcha cooking?" she was smiling

He turned round surprised she was up this early considering on her days off she sleeps in "well since you are the queen of making crispy bacon and scrambled eggs i thought i would try to make eggs Benedict although it harder then it look and I mean hard" he laugh and turned back to the pan. 

Daisy slowly walked towards Lincoln and put her arms around his chest, Lincoln sifted his head backwards "what's u-" Lincoln got cut off by Coulson coming in and daisy quickly going to the other side of the room. Coulson sat down at the counter, Lincoln saw that daisy was symbolism him trying to get him to give the eggs benedict to Coulson to get on his good side Lincoln nodded but he made it for Daisy as a romantic gesture but Coulson already didn't like Lincoln that much so he agreed.

"Here i made this for Dais-" he was interrupted by daisy clearing her throat "I made this for you" Lincoln reappraised his sentence and then walked out the room awkwardly. 

"Daisy if he made this for you, you should eat it" Coulson looked almost disappointed and then contained on with his lecture "i know you think i don't like Lincoln but its just that" he paused "i don't want him to be another ward" just hearing his name still made her cringe and it still hurt her that he once was the person she told her dark secrets to and her messed up past, she nodded and then walked out to go and find Lincoln she got stopped in the door "your needed back in the filed you have finished rehab now go and meet may ready for the mission" she carried on. 

she was gonna go tell him that's she going back on missions again but she had to go and get ready and up to date so she went to go and get her suit on. she couldn't help feel nervous and not excited on going back in the field it was her life after all but it just didn't feel the same and she didn't feel ready but it was her work. After she was dressed she came out of her and closed the door behind her she herd a voice come from behind her. "your going back in the filed you sure your ready?" She turned around it was Lincoln staring at her with a worrying face on "err yeah", he stared at her for a good few minutes and then just walked up and hugged her. "are you okay? are you sure" she pulled back a bit still holding on to his hands "no and yes I'm sure" daisy smiled but their moment was interrupted by May staring at Daisy at the bottom of the hall "we already behind scheduled lets go" May shouted Daisy released her grasps and stopped to look back at Lincoln "ill be back soon okay" "be careful out there" daisy smiled and carried on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it,  
> static quake love  
> thank you


End file.
